Halo program spartan
by sandwichshop2
Summary: Kevin and emily are twins. in 2517 they were abuducted on earth by the UNSC.so they could be sent to reach to become spartans.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

September 14, 2517/planet earth; Bozeman Montana/ time; 12:00 pm (civilian time).

Sergeant E. Nylund readied his men. Including him self their were five members in his team. Their was James, Whitney, Mike, and Eddy. He stood a started at his men. All wearing the insigne of a golden comment. Symbolizing that they were ODST. Each insigne had the hell jumpers motto written above the comet "hell jumpers drop feet first into hell" Eddy was their rear guard though he doubted the need for one. They were in the middle of a civilian neighborhood. Armed with pressurized air guns with sleeping dart ammo. Their objective to capture two civilian children for the Spartan II program. James was second in command. Whitney scout and mike medic. Mike being the medic cared a heavy backpack normally full of medicine. But tonight no meds would be needed. Only a cloning tank.

Kevin lay next to his twin sister Emily, her blond hair shimmering in the moon light. Currently her room was being redecorated for their seventh birthday. Their parents had told her that a monster had taken over her room. when really they were painting it pink instead of the transparent white. Being twins they had the same birthday but she had desperately wanted a new room so Kevin's parents convinced him to settle for a new TV while they painted her room. He couldn't sleep. No matter how he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. Even though he had spent the day fighting. He was exhausted. All he wanted was to fall asleep like his sitter. Around one he stared drifting into sleep. Almost their a few more seconds and he'd be in the land of dreams, when the dog started barking. He felt Emily shift and knew if that dog didn't shut up she'd wake up. Gently he got up and opened the door and crept into the hallway. The dog was still barking he went toward the kitchen and found the dog staring at the window. He petted the dog and started to calm him down. A few minutes later he led the German shepherd back into the garage. He Led him down the garage stairs and said "Stay."

He closed the door behind him. He walked to his room alone in the dark half blind finally he stumbled into his room and checked his alarm clock, it was 1:30 am, he finally gave up on sleep and headed to his desk. He turned on his lamp and took a piece of paper and started to draw. The dog started to bark again. Right as he stood up it stopped. He sat down again. Kevin sighed turned the lamp off and climbed back in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Kevin laid their in silence. Then their was a squeak he looked down but the squeak didn't come from Emily. Suddenly a hand was in his face.

AN: hey so my new story. I'll admit im a huge halo fan, this is loosely based of the books by Eric Nylund Credit for halo goes to Bungie and the E. Nylund and W. C. Dietz. please let me know if any of the info is wrong thanks guys. and if you could sign your rewiews that would be great. and too the person who has revewied already thank you and im trying. im reading first strike and im going to get the fall of reach on monday. im really greatfull for your rewiews. again thanks remember to sign your rewiews so i can thank you.

PS: this will be folowing the story the fall of reach by Eric Nylund. also reach.


	2. Chapter 2 Abduction

September 14, 2517 /planet earth; Bozeman Montana/ time 1:30 pm

Sergeant E. Nylund's team moved into the house viva the back door in the garage. Their was a German shepherd. It barked only once before Whitney shot it with a sleeping dart. Nylund turned on his COM "ok listen people our objectives are two kids. Myself and James will go get them. Whitney you go and see if we can get a DNA sample from the bathroom"

"Roger" she whispered over the COM

"Eddy and Mike u get the clone tank ready."

"Affirmative" they both said over the COM

Nylund, James and Whitney all crept into the house. Whitney went toward the bathroom. Nylund took point. She slowly opened the kid's door. He looked inside and saw the room was dark. A window was open just enough to let in the moons light. He checked the bed on the other side of the room. Both kids were asleep. Nylund and James crept in. James when to the right side as he went left. Nylund stood over the boy. He reached his hand over the him.

Kevin saw the mans hand hover over his face. He looked over to the right and saw another man reaching for his sister. Before he could yell the mans hand clamped over his mouth. Kevin threw a punch and started to kick and struggle. He was forced onto the mans shoulder and carried threw the house. The men brought him and his sister to the garage. The light was on. A gag was forced into his mouth and his arms and lags were tied. They sat him down up adgenst the wall and laid the still sleeping Emily at his feet. On of the men whispered "poor girl. Never going to know what happened." Another man spoke

"Yeah I can't believe were doing this."

"Sir I couldn't find anything" this time it was a women who spoke. One of the men came at Kevin he saw his name printed on his uniform _James_ it read. He took out a knife and cut a piece of Emily's hair off. He handed it to the women who then placed it into a tank. Next James turned to Kevin and chopped off a chunk of his black hair. Again he handed it to the women and she placed it into the second of the two tanks.

"Sir the process should take a few minutes" a man standing by the tanks said

"Fine we'll move as soon as their ready" the man who had taken James here said. He turned toward Kevin "son my name is Sergeant Nylund. Were not here to hurt you. I know this is going to be difficult. But please try to bear with me. Let me introduce my team. The women over their her name is Whitney. You've already met James. The man with the cross on his helmet his name is mike. The man standing next to him is eddy. Were ODST hopefully we won't meet again." Nylund shot a dart at Kevin. A few seconds everything went black.

AN: so again working on getting everything right please let me know of any errors, again based off the books and game I own no rights. Please sign your reviews and review. CH 3 coming soon hopefully


	3. Chapter 3 Journey

September 15 2517/ location unknown/ inside a van going 50 mph/ 5:00 am

Kevin woke up. He looked around to see his sister still asleep on the seat next to him. He relished what had happened last night wasn't a dream. To his front sat a man in white with a pair of horn rimed glasses. He was reading a book. To either side sat two men dressed in a grey uniforms. They had stern looks about them, Pistols were at their hips. Kevin craned his neck to look behind him. Two more men in grey. The man in white was buried in his book. Kevin coughed to get his attention. The man in white sighed.

"well so much for finishing my book. Kevin my name is Zack middletin. You and your sister are safe. I am here to answer any questions you might have. Even though your sister was asleep when you arrived to us. We sedated her. She should wake in a hour to thirty minutes. If you want we can wait until she's awake. Although I am sure u are hungry would you like something to drink?" Kevin looked down at his stomach it growled. He looked over at Emily. Still asleep. Still unaware of what had happened. "yes please, and I would like to wait until she's eaten to"

"very well here" zack threw a plastic containor to him he opened it a pillar of steam flew into his face. The mostire felt good on his dry skin. He looked inside to find a cheese burger with bacon maynoise lettues tomato and a quarter pound patty along with fry's.

"ketchup?" asked Zack. Kevin eggerly took it. He placed the bottle to the side and picked up the hot food and shoved into his mouth. The bacon hit him first the smoky flavor of bacon cooked on an apple wood grill. Next the juicy tomato. He could fell the juice of the fresh tomato run down his thought. The patty was cooked to medium rare. The juices of the meat and grease mixed in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed and took another big bight of the burger. Not after half of the burger was gone kevin felt Emily stirring almost a few seconds later she was sitting in a upright postion. Her eyes were half closed. She sniffed. "kevin? Were are we? Did mom and dad take us to the restrant? Why didn't you get me up?" Emily opened her eyes. After a few seconds she relished that they wernt in their house. Emily's eyes widend "KEVIN WERE ARE WE?" she screamed

"Emily calm down. I'll exsplain everything. After you eat. Your brother wanted to wait for you. To wake up." zack said calmly

Emily looked around and saw the four men in grey with their guns. Zack handed her a plastic containor. Inside was a chicken fryed steak. With hash browns and bacon. Zack gave Emily a fork and she ate. After they both were done Zack gave them some juice.

"now I belive you guys have questions."

AN: OKAY GUYS PROGRAM SPARTAN IS IN PROGRESS AND I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THESE SO FAR AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW OF ANY MISTAKES, AND HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER, ALSO ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND SIGN THEM IF YOU WANT ME TO THANK YOU. I ALSO WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ERIC NYLUND. AND THE BUNGIE TEAM. I DON'T OWN HALO, HALO 2 HALO 3, HALO 3 ODST, HALO REACH, HALO WARS OR ANY RELATED CONTENT.

ALSO IM UPDATING THIS ONE MORE THAN I DID ASSASSINS CREED HERITAGE, IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON FIXING EVERYTHING THEIR. AGAIN LET ME KNOW IF I'VE GOTTEN ANYTHING WRONG.

OH AND KEVIN AND EMILY ARE BASED OF MYSELF AND MY FRIEND. AND SERGEANT E. NYLUND IS OBVISULY A TRIBUTE TO ERIC NYLUND. HE WILL NOT SHOW BACK UP. OR MABEY HE WILL I DON'T KNOW YET,

AGAIN THANKS

-KEVYN


	4. Chapter 4 It begins

September 15/ location unknown/inside a van going 50 mph/ 5:10 am

Zack stared at them. Threw his horn rimed glasses. He looked like a teacher about to give a lecture. Kevin glanced at Emily. Her face was buried in her chicken fried steak. She ate like a rabbit wolf that hadn't eaten for a few weeks. Kevin looked back at zack. "OK first why are we here?" at this Emily snapped up. Gravy was all over her mouth. And specks were in her hair.

"unfortunately I can only answer that question in part. You are here to help your race." zack sighed

"fine. Were are we going?" kevin said with a hint on annoyance in his voice

"do you know what reach is?" zack replied in a calm voice

"no. I mean yes. isn't it that a planet that builds ships?"

"yes and no. reach is a planet that builds ships for military use and cilvian use. Its also a military stronghold."

"and were going their." kevin questioned.

"yes other than that I cant tell you." zack replied.

Emily looked puzzled "why us?" she said putting down her empty container

Zack sighed "I can't tell you"

"what about our family?" kevin asked

"we cloned you. Your family will never know." zack said "now no more questions. We'll be their soon and when we get their you will never see me again."

It took a half an hour but true his word. The car stopped. The all piled out the sun momentarily blinded them. After their eyes got use to the light they saw a ship docked and ready to depart. The hull of the ship was a dark grey steel color. It seamed like a transport ship, no weapons were mounted in any visible place. What normally would be passengers was supplies and big creates. Along with military personal. In big white letters the name _Everst _could be read. Zack and the four men in grey walked kevin and Emily to a building set about a hundred yards away from the ship. Zack entered first, followed by Emily, kevin, and two guards. The other two waited outside. Zack stood at attention when a man sitting at a table looked up.

"Ahh captain Salva nice of you to join us. At ease" zack relaxed.

"sir I have brought the objectives as requested. I have already send you a report."

"I know that. And please don't be so formal. Anyway its best we get moving. Dismissed." the man said. Zack turned around bent down and said "good luck kids." then they never saw him again.

AN: ok so as always DO NOT OWN HALO OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL CREDIT GOES BUNGIE.

Chap 5 will be coming soon. I don't know when. Probably not until summer. I've got about three weeks of school left. And finals are coming up. So again review let me know what you guys think. Oh by the way most of the characters or OC characters. 117 will show up along with sam and kelly. Keys will also show up. As well as Hasley. Obviously Mendez along with all the other hard ass brass. Haha anyway night guys. Sign your reviews. Thanks ^_^

AN on 6/3/11: ok so I've been putting this off for a while I wrote it a while ago but yeah. Soo um everything kinda sucks right now. Nothing major but my camera did get stolen. Finals are next week and im not ready. So again chap 5 will be coming up soon and ummm I had to hand the book back in to the library at my school. So the dates on the thing might not be right. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you have the info email me at

. 

It would be really helpful if u guys could help. Again thanks. 

AN 6/10/11: ok so -sigh- my computer started acting up so im posting this TODAY 6/10/11 sorry for the wait. Soon more will come. Going to start writing again tonight cause im outa school. ^_^ night ppl O p.s I got the info I need so the dates should be right. Still feel free to message me.


	5. Chapter 5 night

September 16/ UNSC dock yard abored UNSC military transport _Everst/ 12:45 pm_

_That night Kevin was kept in a blank room. The beds were next to each other. The floor was made of steel along with the night stands and lamps. The fabrics were made of cool grey silk like material. The pillow cases made of the same material. He walked over to the bed. The metal felt cold on his feet. He striped off his shirt and threw it to the floor. It was warm out. He jumped and landed on his back. He stretched out and was asleep in minutes. _

_Emily went over to the bed. She laid down the fabric was cold and smooth. The pillow was soft. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She lay their for half an hour. She got up and looked around. The walls were bare. She pulled open the night stand and found nothing. She got up and walked to the door. It was locked. She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. She bent it and inserted it into the lock. She messed with it until she herd a click._

_Emily opened the door slowly. Its hinged were freshly greased. They made no sound. She glanced to her right. She saw nothing. She glanced to her left. She saw the shadow of a man. It looked like he had gun in his hand. Emily carefully walked to her right and down the hall. The hall was lit dimly the floors were made of steel like her room. He walked slowly. The walls were bare. A feet away from her room was another door. He went over to it and put her ear up to the cold steel. She heard to men talking. The door was too thick she couldn't make out what they were saying. She walked back to her room. Laid down and barley fell asleep. _

_AN: hope u enjoyed. More to come based on the halo books. Do not own halo halo 2 halo 3 or anything related. Sorry it _


	6. Chapter 6 BOOT

September 24 2517/ epsilon eridani system, reach military complex, planet reach/ '

Kevin awoke to the drill instructor yelling at a new recruit.

"Wake up trainee!"

He looked over at the new blood he simply rolled back over and fell back asleep. The instructor pulled the blanket from the childes feet he lightly touched them with his shock rod. The boy jumped with a yelp nearly falling off the cot.

Kevin slightly remembered the night before. A lady he had come to know as DR. Halsey and spoken to them about being the UNSC's new hope and how they would "defend earth and all her colonies" whatever that meant.

After the talk with zack kevyn and Emily had been taken aboard the _everst _a space ship. Their they were put in theses tubes. The next thing he knew he was waking up coughing with salty lips a taste of lime in his mouth. A man has checked on him. Kevin guessed he was a doctor. Soon after words he was given a glass of water and some bead. He asked a passer by were they were.

The only thing the man said was "home"

Kevin managed to slip away to one of the windows and saw a planet he had never seen before. He has seen pictures of earth from his parents. It was blue with a lot of green, brown, and white. This planet looked a lot like earth. Only the shapes were the green and brown were looked different.

Kevin rolled out of bed and looked over to his right. Their sat Emily already dressed in their grey sweats. "_She must have gotten up early again_" kevyn thought. The man was yelling again

"I am chief petty officer Mendez the rest of these men are your instructors you will do exactly as they say at all times."

Kevin had seen this man around before. He and Emily had arrived earlier then the rest of the children. They had been allowed to wonder the grounds. Only if these two men followed them. Kevin had seen this mad who always seemed to wear camouflage with grey hair starting to grow at his temples. Enter and exit a building at the edge of the place they were aloud to wander.

Ever since they got here Emily had changed. She no longer smiled at nothing. She didn't seam to laugh or want to play. She got up early every morning with out a sound and just sat on her bed. When Kevin came up to her she always seamed to shrug him off like an older sister would.

The children pilled outside and started to do jumping jacks.

"Count to one hundred and go" barked Chief Mendez

As soon as he said this a boy started to refuse. He ended up getting a shock rod to the chest. After the jumping jacks followed sit ups then deep squats. Soon they began to run. They ran and ran and ran it seamed like they never would stop. He stole a quick glance at Emily she ran not saying anything breathing heavily he face stone cold. After what kevyn estimated to be an hour they stopped at a white building. Above the arched door read "_NAVAL OFFICERS ACADEMY_" a holographic woman stood on the steps waiting for them.

"Excellent work chief petty officer Mendez" she said in a silky smooth voice. She turned to them

"I am déjá I will be your teacher"

AN: ok so new chapter hope u enjoyed review. Do not own halo halo 2 halo 3 or any related logo. Based of the books. Some descriptions taken from the books as well as some lines. All credit goes to Eric nylund and bugie. THANKS FOR MAKING SUCH A GREAT GAME!


End file.
